


Small Victories

by Hannibal_X_Will



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Silver, Canon Sexuality, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flint can be tender and loving when he wants to be, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive!Flint, Silver is kind of in love but doesn't know it yet, Smut, Teasing!Silver, Top!Flint, silverflint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver really needs to stop thinking so loudly. Flint has the perfect remedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I wrote more SilverFlint <3 You can find my other fic [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6128727)
> 
> I don't normally write smut but with these two I couldn't resist :P

The bed in the Captain's cabin really wasn't designed for two, but somehow they had made it work. Silver lay sprawled on top of Flint, their legs tangled and faces inches apart on the pillow they shared.  
  
This was always the part of their complicated, bewildering affair where the lines blurred. Neither of them knew quite what to do in the time after their latest bout of sex. They were both always exhausted - it wasn't exactly slow or delicate their coupling - so wanted nothing more than to collapse and doze. But here arose the problem.  
  
_Intimacy_.  
  
Silver always expected Flint to order him to leave, though he never once had. Whereas Flint was always waiting for Silver to pull away with disgust and run for the hills. But they were both always wrong. They simply stayed where they had collapsed, and today it had been on the bed in the Captain's cabin.  
  
The ship was softly rocking with the waves and wood overhead creaked and groaned. Outside there was nothing but seemingly endless ocean and starry, night sky. Most of the crew were asleep below deck; only a few on deck to man the sails and the wheel - Silver knew soon he would hear the thudding of feet as the men on night duty were relieved.  
  
If he closed his eyes, he could picture the whole ship in his mind. He knew where everything was, everything was stored, everything belonged. And it felt like home. How strange it was to think he had never intended to become so attached to his ship and it's crew. They had just been a means to an end - the Urca gold - yet somehow he had managed to lose sight of that. But here he was, their Quartermaster. None of that was as big of a mystery as Flint though, quite how he had ended up sleeping with the Captain escaped his memory.  
  
"Stop thinking," Flint growled, pulling Silver from his convoluted thoughts. He blinked and saw Flint's eyes were open and staring at him with their calculated intensity. A prickle ran down Silver's spine, those eyes always felt like they were boring into his very soul.  
  
"I wasn't saying anything."  
  
"You were thinking so hard I couldn't hear the waves over the turning of your brain," Flint huffed, lifting his hand from where it had been laying against Silver's back to rub his weathered face.  
  
Silver watched Flint carefully, trying to gage whether he was teasing him or actually irritated. He concluded it was somewhere in between - as it always was.  
  
"My apologies?" He ventured, slipping half off of Flint to rest against his side, his back pressed against the hull.  
  
Flint dropped his hand and eyed Silver, "Without that brain of yours, I doubt either of us would be here now."  
  
"Well, I know I definitely wouldn't," Silver smirked which caused Flint to roll his eyes.  
  
"That brain..." the Captain shifted on his side too so their fronts were touching, "and your tongue."  
  
Flint kissed Silver deeply, sweeping his hot tongue along his Quartermaster's bottom lip. Gasping, desire flooding his veins with adrenaline, Silver immediately opened his lips and let his Captain's hungrily take his mouth. Their teeth clacked and Silver turned his head slightly and eagerly let himself be swept away by the taste and sensation.  
  
Flint's arm slid underneath his head and his hand tangled in his dark hair, making Silver moan as he tugged firmly. He moulded his body against Flint's so he could feel every inch of them, mapping his skin with his fingers, memorising the scars and freckles.  
  
Lungs demanding air, Silver broke the deep kiss and gasped. Flint's smirk and trailed his hand lazily down Silver's side, thumb rubbing the line of his hipbone.  
  
"I - My tongue doesn't normally keep me alive like that," Silver said, shivers rushing across his skin from Flint's soft caress.  
  
"No," Flint said evenly, his hand resting on Silver's thigh, "But I bet it has on occasion."  
  
"Well...sometimes needs must," Silver replied just as coy, cocking his eyebrow suggestively at Flint. A flash passed across Flint's face and his eyes darkened. Silver grinned at him, knowing he had struck the possessive nerve that ran deep in his Captain.  
  
"You understand how that is?" He prompted, anticipation making him feel reckless, he knew it was playing with fire right now. Purposely, he ran his nails across the broad span of Flint's back, not hard enough to actually hurt but just with enough pressure to mean something,  
  
The Captain shuddered and momentarily closed his eyes. Silver felt a thrill of triumph and he leaned in close, kissing the older man slowly. Flint's hand on his thigh tightened and he pulled it up sharply over his hip, taking control of the kiss as he did, biting at Silver's lip. Silver gasped as his semi-hard cock rubbed against Flint. He felt Flint grinning against his mouth and his dick hardened completely as his Captain reached down and gripped his arse.  
  
Silver jumped as Flint sneaked a finger in between and teased his still-tender hole. Moaning, he rubbed his aching dick against Flint's own hardness as the Captain slipped his finger inside.  
  
Gasping, face red, Silver pulled away from Flint's mouth and struggled to catch his breath. Flint at once started kissing and nibbling his jaw and neck, making Silver's toes curl; the scratch of his goatee tickling his sensitive skin.  
  
"Say it," Flint growled against his throat.  
  
"W-what?" Silver gasped, wriggling his arse back against Flint's finger. Flint growled again and suddenly moved, flipping Silver over onto his back and looming over him.  
  
"You know what, say it." Flint hitched Silver's hips up against his, their hard dicks rubbing together and Silver threw his head back against the pillow and groaned,  
  
"Yours..." He moaned as Silver pulled his legs around his waist, his dick brushing against his arse, "Yours now, only yours."  
  
"Good," Flint purred, leaning down over Silver and kissing him with surprising softness. Silver moved his lips with his Captain's and flicked their tongues together. A delicious shudder ran up his spine as Flint reached down and began to prep him. It didn't take long, he was still loose from their first round. But he was extremely sensitive, hissing and moaning into Flint's mouth as he played with his hole.  
  
"Just get on with it," he gasped. Flint chuckled and withdrew his fingers, making Silver whimper at the loss. He kissed him again as he lined himself up and slowly pushed inside. Silver wasn't sure why Flint was being so gently with him all of a sudden, but it was infuriating. Impatiently, he reached down and grasped Flint's arse and yanked him forward, making him bottom-out in one hard thrust.  
  
"Fuck," Flint groaned, his thighs quivering, back muscles tensing. Silver ran his hands up his back, loving the feel of the strength that lay just beneath the skin.  
  
Flint pulled out then thrust back in, bracing itself over Silver, his hands on either side of him. Legs stilling wrapped around his Captain's waist, Silver cupped Flint's neck and locked eyes with the older man. Flint stared back at him as he began to move, picking up the pass and finding the rhythm.  
  
Silver bit his lip but Flint shook his head and ordered, "I want to hear you."  
  
"But the men might hear-"  
  
"-They already know."  
  
"Fuck," Silver hissed. Flint drove in deeper and he cried out as he hit that magical place inside of him. Now he had found it, Flint sat up and gripped Silver's hips, thrusting into him hard and finding that spot every time. Silver tossed his head on the pillow and moaned and gasped.  
  
He forced his eyes to stay open, to watch the man fucking him, to not miss the way the flush crept up his chest and neck, the sweat beaded along his shoulders, and his stomach muscles tighten and veins stood out along his arms. Flint was pure animalistic strength; it was the most stunning thing Silver has seen.  
  
Reading up, he ran his hands up Flint's chest, feeling the power and heat rising from his body. Flint groaned and leaned down; Silver rose up to meet his open mouth with his own.  
  
Silver was close and he knew Flint was too, his thrusts becoming more uneven and sharp. He pushed Flint back up, rising with him so he was seat in his lap, balancing on the other's thighs. Flint was so deep like this, Silver moaned and ground himself down against him. He wrapped his arms around his back and clung on as they rushed towards the cliff-edge together. His dick was slapping against their stomachs until Flint reached between them and grasped it firmly. Silver panted into Flint's mouth, groaning and shuddering. Flint was grunting, thrusting up wildly into Silver now, hand around his dick tugging.  
  
"Captain!" Silver cried out, orgasming hard and digging his nails into Flint's back. That was enough to final drive Flint over the edge too and he spilled inside Silver, moaning into the other's shoulder, teeth biting down.  
  
Silver went boneless, sagging against Flint. His Captain laid him down then collapsed on top of him, breath hot and damp against Silver's sweaty skin. They lay together, catching their breaths and eyes closed. Silver turned his head weakly and Flint tilted his head up, kissing him slowly.  
  
"That was..." Silver breathed, unsure of what to say.  
  
Flint hummed in agreement, kissing the younger man once more than standing up. Silver watched his Captain get dressed, rolling onto his front and resting his chin on his folded arms. Flint was buckling his sword-belt around his waist as he turned around and say Silver lounging, watching him like a cat.  
  
"Are you planning on returning to your own quarter's naked?" Flint asked, striding back to the bed and sitting on the edge.  
  
"I thought I'd just stay here," Silver smiled, rolling over onto his back and running his hand over his bare torso, enjoying the way Flint's eyes followed his hand.  
  
"The men will talk-"  
  
"-You said they already know." Silver sat up and swept his long dark hair back out of his face, "So I think I'll just sleep here tonight, your bed is much more comfortable after all."  
  
Flint leaned in and kissed Silver, his hand coming up to touch the bite mark he had left on his shoulder. He pressed his thumb against It and Silver hissed, pulling away from the kiss.  
  
"You're a possessive bastard," he muttered, looking down at the bruising mark.  
  
"And your mouth is too pretty for your own damn good," Flint growled, hovering for another second before pushing himself to his feet. "I'm going to check on the men."  
  
"Yes, Captain," Silver purred, relaxing back onto the bed, "I'll be here waiting."  
  
Flint sighed and Silver grinned, knowing he had won the debate about him returning to his own quarter's that night. It was a small victory in the grand scheme of things, but Silver would take it, this was Flint after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it <3 I'd love to hear what you thought :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/misswolf10) if you're interested!


End file.
